fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
User Model Registration
Guidelines To reserve models, or list the models you already have taken, please list them under your heading. If any models are here, they cannot be used with any other roleplay account(s), unless given to permission to use the same model under certain circumstances by the user already using the model and/or an administrator of the wiki. Also, reserving models needs to have a set date when you will use them by. This date cannot be any longer than three weeks away from when you put the date there, and it cannot be changed. After the date is up, you cannot reserve the model again, but you can use the model for a character, it just won't be reserved. Thanks! Templates When you have performed an infraction (most likely unintenntionally), you will recieve one of the following templates on your message wall from either an active admin or the Head of Roleplay. The templates are still a WIP, and new ones are still being added. DO NOT add to these templates unless given permission to do so by an admin. Thanks! Template:UMRNotice Template:UMRSameModel User Models Banana USED MODELS # Justin Bieber - Austin Di Angelo # Nick Bateman - Joshua Melendez # Ariana Grande - Kayla Brookshire # Ansel Elgort - Zayn Clement # Daniel Skye - Gryphon Pharaoh # Adam Levine - Loki Graves # Ryan Paevey - Logan Caldwell # Cole Sprouse - Xaviar Thorne # Madelaine Petsch (shared with hannah) - Victoria Braelyn # Drake - Tybalt Tyrell # Gal Gadot (shared with sophie) - Cassandra Rhode # Camila Mendes (shared with sophie) - Pandora Cordoza # Scarlett Johansson - Genesis Fayre # Lee Taeyong - Sora Hyuk # Kim Mingyu - Riku Chang RESERVED MODELS # Jeon Wonwoo - December 10, 2018 # Lu Han - December 10, 2018 # Nicola Peltz - December 11, 2018 # David Gandy - December 20, 2018 Rida USED MODELS # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Lily Collins - Valeria Kordan # Alex Lange - Hunter Dyson # Dylan O'Brien - Alec Fraser # Cody Christian - Warren Adler # Natalia Dyer - Olivia Adair # Barbara Palvin - Scarlett Alvord # Katya Miro - Isabella Raynes # Josie Lane - Hazel Lorain # Thalia Crawford - Juliette Vale # Phoebe Tonkins - Artemis Dalton # Jeon Jungkook - Damon Nyron # Tori Kelly - Noria Caverly # Ethan Dolan - Aiden Lytle # Daniel Sharman - Axel Zenon # Minka Kelly - Delilah Allerton RESERVED MODELS # Nina Dobrev - November 26th, 2018 # Gregg Sulkin - December 24th, 2018 # Lisa (Blackpink) - December 25th, 2018 # Baekhyung - January 1st, 2019 Vee USED MODELS # Danielle Campbell - Piper Rossi # Lili Reinhart - Phoebe Collins # Blake Lively - Astrid Delacort # Rachel Skartsen - Kate Meyers # Francisco Lachowski - Camden Jackson # Elizabeth Gillies - Cassia Rivera # Miranda Kerr - Ruby Walker # Kendall Jenner - Carmen Joyce # Elle Fanning - Jaden Levine RESERVED MODEL #Emily Rudd - Jan 20 Sofie in use #Daisy Ridley - Demelza Auditore #Peyton List - Adrijana Glenmark #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Evie N'evergreen #Anne Hathaway - Cosima Bettencourt #Margot Robbie - Beatrice de Adel #Lana Condor - Elena Levine in reserve #Bae Joo-Hyun Bae; Red Velvet - Athena Kenway (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Jessica Jung - Mina Chanée (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Thalia Crawford (shared w/ rida) - Sabrina Belmont (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Kylie Jenner - Regina Baudelaire (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Amanda Seyfried - Artemis Bell (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Felicity Jones - Constance Mattisen (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Angelina Jolie - Jennifer Eden (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Karlie Kloss - Sofia Grahn (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Katie Stevens - Sannie Geisel (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Gal Gadot (shared w/ preston) - Mathia Sandberg (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Jenna Coleman - Elina Berger (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Jodie Comer - Josefine Uhlmann (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Rosie Tupper - Ethel Karahalios (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) #Camila Mendes - Heidi Mikkelsen (07:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC)) [[User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost|'ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost']] USED MODELS # Mayuri Spalding: Parvana, from the Breadwinner # Ingrid Mirjah: Ingrid Nilsen, aka MissGlamorazzi RESERVED MODELS none as of now Crystal # Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne # Lyla Opal: Kingston Foster # Haley Maverick: Nikki Reed # Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell # Evly Hivers: Courtney Eaton # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Lydia Thorne: Sabrina Carpenter # Kaitlyn Ford: Naomi Scott # Hope Norris: Zendaya # Emily Archer: Amy Pond # Eliza McCray: India Eisley # Zane Capel: Zac Efron # Charlotte Wright: Ciara Bravo # Ember Barnes: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Carly Edwards: Indiana Evans # Bella Anderson: Stefanie Scott # Wolf Monarch: Hayden Sumerall # Ashlyn Sky: Tessa Thompson # Morgan Nelson: Hela from Thor Ragnorak # Scarlett Joyce: Kylie Jenner (shared with Sophia) # Diego Martins: Daniel Skye (shared with Alpha) Reserved Models: Jay Ullua - January 12th Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Julian Holbrook: Alvaro Mel # Star Davenport: Letitia Wright # Paris Jackson: Kristen Bell #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #June Blou: Anne Pavaga #Felicity Cymbre: Dalila Bela #Alex Steele: Aymeric Jett Montaz #Delta Windshire: Emily Skinner #Vixen Monarch: Julia Tomasone #Keade Lyric: Devyn Nekoda Reserved Models: none 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Donell #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer #Brigit Mendler: Mickey Martin RESERVED MODELS Bonnie Wright - November 20 'Maddie' # Mackenzie Foy - Lillian Clement # Freya Tingley - Ivy Delaney # Ariel Mortman - Kadence Griffin # Jonathan Whitesell - Xander Stars # Rose McIver - Lotus Parsons # Jared S. Gilmore - Calix Jace # Julian Morris - Robin Asker RESERVED MODELS: # Grace Van Dien- December 7 [[User:Rararobin14|'Via']] USED MODELS #Olivia Holt - Daphne Woods #Dove Cameron (sharing with Hannah :) -Nory Benton #Noah Centino-Kace Wilson Reserved Lilly Collins -January 3 Hannah <3 Chars #Dove Cameron (Shared) - Angelina Everleigh #Madelaine Petsch (Shared) - Autumn Braelyn Reserved #Gigi Hadid - november 21st #Kj Apa - november 21st SuldreenSong # Rowan Blanchard- Radelle Mir # Natalie Portman- Rhea Libre # Mena Massoud- Sol Falkor Z-FunWithBooks # Hayley LeBlanc- Lena Clark # Piper McLean- Serena Evers Gildie-Everblaze USED: # Grace Phipps - Celia Colmyre Category:Roleplay Help